Troiya
The Empire of Troiya is a large central and northern European nation of 75.6 million people. The country is an absolute monarchy, with dictatorial tendencies and lots of genocide. Control of the nation is wrestled between the Emperor and the military, in reality the nation is run by an elite force called the Imperial Guard which has absolute loyalty to the Emperor. Most of the nation speak Troiyan whoever a sizable chunk speak other Zuedian languages and also Sorillian and Yurik languages. Etymology The word "Troiya" is an anglicisation of the word Troejikia. Troejikia doesn't really mean anything, however it is speculated that it comes from the Petrov word "тройка" (meaning a set of three), referring to the three kingdoms of Denmark, Norvege, and Swedinia which were ruled by Knutr II from 1295-1309. The word was popularised during renaissance literature, where many poems, stories, and artwork were written and made of Knutr's conquests. It could have possibly been corrupted, and then it eventually evolved into Troejikia. However, Troejikia has become unused in more modern times, and people have favoured Troiya instead. English: Troiya Troiyan: Troejikia Kostenian: Troijtanja Jutish: Tranya Norsin: Tranja Swedin: Tranja Hoelandir: Taanyer Yurik: Truukna Petrov: тройка Yurik: Nuuramza History Despite settlement coming much later, archaeological findings have been found in Jutland dating around 130,000 BC. Settlement began in around 12,500 BC, and during the Bronze Age many artefacts were created. The first large settlement in Troiya was built on the tip of Jutland, called Sjarthiel in around 10,000 BC. The settlement was quite large for the bronze age, and it is speculated that it was a capital. There was also a large building with the remains of some sort of throne and a large amount of jewellery, perhaps a King's primitive palace. A statue of a possible god named "Isgrymir" was also found. In the 900s BC, settlement started appearing on the edge of the island of Funen, Samsoe, and even small settlements on Zeeland. Aephorians and Jutes In Northern Jutland, an important figure named Aephor the Founder and his tribe built the city of Aephoria (modern day Aalborg). Aephoria slowly became more and more populated, becoming a capital like Sjarthiel. In the south, the less educated and barbaric people lead by Juti the Butcher, who were referred to as "enemies of Aephoria who cared about plunder and treasure more than anything", marched up north and attempted to plunder the city. The city was burnt down heavily and many treasures and women were taken as they left. Aephor demanded that a great defensive wall to be built. Juti lead a second attack and managed to break through a portion of the wall, however his forces were slaughtered and his head was put on a pike. The Aephorian military marched south, capturing important settlements and strategic positions. A crude defensive position was made from the river Kongeaen to the settlement of Vieyijle. They waited for months, maybe years, for the Jutes, but nothing came. They grew bored, some insane, and mutiny became high. Moral was low and little forces had stayed. They had little food. Suddenly, the Jutes charged, destroying the Aephorians and butchering every last one soldier. Positions all around Aephorian occupied territory fled, and those who the Jutes catched up with had a similar treatment. Little action happened after the "Slaughter at Kongeaen". Eventually, Aephor the Founder died, and his son Graemir took the throne. He decided to meet with Uelfrik of the Jutes to allow peace between the two peoples. The Jutes and Aephorians lived in peace for a while. Most Kings of the two nations kept the peace, however Ralof the Peace-ender declared war on the Aephorians and marched his forces north. The advance was slow, and many stalemates happened. Eventually, the Aephorians pushed the Jutes back. The settlement of Haedibe, where Ralof's palace was, was captured and the palace sacked. Holffir of Aephoria crowned himself the King of Aephorians and Jutes, and decided to call his domain Jutland.